gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Curycoo/From Curycoo to You - A Final Message
I needn't say it, because you've all heard it already, but I feel that I should see it come out of my own online mouth. POTCO is closing for good, on September 19th. Like I said, you all surely know that, and from what I'm reading, most of you don't really care at all. While most of you no longer play POTCO and don't see it as a hit at all, it is nonetheless a major change to everything you know regarding fanons and this wiki. No longer will there even be the OPTION to log on, meet up with friends, go kill some skeles together, have a blast. And though you can surely migrate to other games and do such there, it makes you drift away from the entire community in general. Believe me, it happened to me too. You'll find new friends, one that fit the person you are now, not the person you were when you started to play POTCO. You'll want to hang out with them instead. It's a lot like graduating, really. When I personally saw that the game was closing, this wiki was the first thing I thought about. What will happen here, I have no doubts - the community will continue to stand strong, the community will live on. But no longer will it be what it once was. We here have more options, surely, to keep writing, than a wiki such as POTCO Central has. We have our imaginations, some of the brightest ones across the internet, at that. And without a doubt those imaginations will strive and create even better content - show disney that shutting down a game doesn't shut down a community. In personal news, I'm sad to say that the shutting down of the game effectively eliminates the chance of me coming back to the Wiki. Unlike many here, the game was an anchor for me, something that I could turn to should I want to do something with the wiki. I didn't edit really unless the game was open. So without it, I can't come back. There's too much for me elsewhere. As much as it sounds hypocritical to the things i've just said, I'm already long gone - closing the game only builds a wall that I can't scale to reenter the community. So before the game closes, I'll be refilming "Why is the Rum Gone - POTCO Version", undoubtedly one of my largest tangible legacies to the community. I'll want people en masse, to join in and make it one of the greatest things of all time. Leave my legacy again. But you don't need to hear about my plans, so I use this, the closing of the game, as an opportunity, a challenge. A plea and a calling, to make this wiki greater than it's ever been. To push your creation engines into overdrive, in a way that we havent seen before in ourselves. Take it upon yourselves to make this another golden era. Plunder On, Mateys. -Curycoo, Founder, Friend, Pirate Forever Category:Blog posts